


Replacement

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clones, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Wordcount: 100-500, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro finds out the truth the hard way.Oneshot/drabble





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380484) by lijau. 



The room was dark and the air, if possible, felt wet to the touch. Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane’s cheeks hurt from crying. He tried to hold it in the best he could.

“…can’t you see, Shiro?”

Lotor. Prince Lotor. Mean, angular. Bringing up bad memories all over again.

He had shown him visions…of people he cared about. Of his fellow (former…?) paladins of Voltron. Of Keith… of himself, but not himself. With Keith.

“He replaced you.” Lotor continued.

Shiro covered his mouth with his fake hand. He tried to stop crying.

“ _They don’t need you anymore.”_


End file.
